Saving Damon
by GothamGem
Summary: Damon Salvatore has been sold as a slave to Elena Gilbert as a 18th birthday present. Elena hates slavery, and when she see's Damon by her aunts side, she hates Jenna. Elena makes it her mission to save Damon, he has no self esteem or confidence. She wants to turn his life around, and make him how he used to be. *Im bad at summaries.*
1. Damon

**AN: Wow, so I know I must seem crazy because I'm starting yet another story. If no one knows this, the story about Elena in the mental hospital has been put on hold. The only stories I am currently working on are Let Me In and this one. :) Wow.. Damon as a slave? **

* * *

**Elena POV**

I placed my hand in Ben's as I stepped out of the carriage. He smiled at me, but I knew it wasn't real. Downfall of being the niece of the richest woman in town. No one wanted to get on your bad side, so they were fake.

"Thank you." I smiled back, trying to get him to see I wasn't like my aunt.

"Enjoy your day, Miss." He added quickly before hopping into the carriage and leaving.

I sighed before walking up the pathway of assorted stones. My heels were a pain to walk in, and I preferred to go barefoot. But of course, aunt Jenna says it is unacceptable. Not to mention unladylike.

Before I could open the front door to the mansion, our doorman beat me to it.

"I told you I can open my own doors, Robert." I said, giving him a slight smile.

Robert was the only one I could talk to. It's quite sad, that my only friend is the doorman.

"And I told you I would let you, if I didn't want to be fired." He winked at me.

I laughed a real laugh for a moment before one of our slaves, Cammie, approached us.

"Excuse me, Miss Elena. My apologies for interrupting, but Miss Jenna would like to see you in her office." Cammie looked sheepishly away from me.

I hated slavery. I know we are all capable of making food and opening doors all by ourselves. Of course, my aunt thinks otherwise.

"Thank you, Cammie. Why don't you take a short break, it is a special day after all." I nodded at her.

"Y-yes of course. H-happy birthday, El- Miss Elena." Cammie stuttered on her words before scurrying away.

I gave a glance back at Robert before turning away and heading towards Jenna's office. I wondered what she could have possibly wanted, why it was such a surprise. Why I could even go in her office.

I gladly opened the door myself and gasped. Inside was Jenna, in her normal green dress with a satisfied smile on her face. By her side was a man, only about 3 or 4 years older than me.

"Happy birthday, Darling! I know I have been secretive lately, but that is because I was arranging a surprise!" Jenna exclaimed, motioning towards the boy.

He had raven hair, and his eyes were electric blue. They would not meet my own, instead they settled on the floor.

His hands were trying to fiddle with each other, but his wrists were shackled together. He was dusty and dirty, and he had a few cuts on his hands. The rest was hidden underneath his shirt and trousers.

But what was he doing here? Who was he? Then it hit me. Jenna had gotten me my own slave for my birthday. Disgust filled me, but sadness overwhelmed the feeling when I looked at him.

He was so helpless and out of place.

"Jenna, I-" I began.

"I take it you like him then! Oh, this is just perfect! Elena, this is Damon. He is your own personal slave."

"Jenna, he-" I was cut off once again.

Damon. The name fit him perfectly. I don't know how he ended up being a slave. Let's face it, he was gorgeous.

"Don't worry, he is your personal slave. Personal! He can do whatever you want him to do! Make you food, bathe you, even his body is at your disposal!" Jenna mused on and on.

I saw Damon tense. His body? At my disposal!? She must mean.. Oh no.

"There is one thing you must do for me, though." Jenna's words caught my attention.

"And what might that be?" I asked, folding my hands together.

"He must share your bed. Remember? He is your PERSONAL slave."

This had caught Damon's attention as well because his head shot up.

"I will not share my body with her!" Damon blurted out.

I knew he immediately regretted it. Jenna came down hard upon his back with a whip and he yelped. Damon fell to his knees, hanging his head so no one could see his face.

Angered washed over me, and pity. How dare Jenna whip him! He was my slave after all. I couldn't stand to see him hurt.

"Do not speak unless you're spoken too, Slave!" Jenna's voice filled with disgust.

"Thank you, Jenna! He is lovely. Now if you excuse me I will take him back to my room." I said quickly.

Damon finally looked at me. I motioned for him to follow me and he scrambled to his feet.

As soon as we were out of the room I spoke.

"It's ok. I am not going to hurt you, Damon." I assured him as I ushered him down the hall.

Once we were inside my room and away from any prying ears, I sighed.  
It was clear Damon didn't know what to do with himself. He just stood there and let his eyes fall to the floor, again.

I searched in the bottom of my drawer and found what I was looking for. A key to all the shackles we own. I quickly unlocked him, Damon rubbed his sore wrists.

"Come on. Let's get you a bath." I said and he followed me into the bathroom.

Damon's bath was quickly drawn and he took his shirt off before glancing at me.

"Can you please not look?" He asked, shrinking away from me.

I nodded and turned away from him. I glanced over my shoulder when I hear the water ripple. Damon had his knees to his chest with his arms wrapped around them.

I quickly scrambled around for some soaps and shampoo for him.

"Here's some soap, and a little shampoo. Um, just come out when your done, or yell if you need anything." I shifted uncomfortably. "I'll be back for.. Clothes."

He didn't say anything, just nodded until I left the room.

On my bed was a large off white shirt and grey soft cotton pants. They were worn out and had at least one hole in them. I'm guessing Jenna got them for Damon.

I didn't have any clothes for him besides these, and I made it a priority to buy him better ones.

"M-miss Elena?" I heard Damon call out quietly.

I gathered the clothes for him before returning to the bathroom. I found him wrapped in my towel, and I was taken aback.

Damon must have seen my reaction, because he looked frightened.

"I'm so sorry! I just didn't know what e-else to use..." Damon explained, his eyes grew wide.

I shook my head and handed him the pile of clothes.

"It's ok, it's just a towel. Meet me in my or, our room for bed. It's late." I blushed when I realized I was sharing my room with a man.

I quickly turning on my heel and left, changing into a night-gown before climbing into bed.

A few minutes later Damon emerged from the bathroom in his new shabby outfit.

"I'm sorry about your clothes. I'll get you new ones later." I whispered as he hesitantly got into bed with me.

Damon looked ten times more relaxed once he laid down.

"It's ok, this is the best I've ever had it." He said softly.

I began to worry about falling asleep. Everyone I'd shared a bed with was family or a friend, never a stranger, or a slave. What if I-

"Ok, look. I'm sorry if I touch you, or.. more while we're sleeping. But I can't help it, I'm.. I'm a cuddler." Damon confessed, his eyes on the mattress.

I chuckled quietly to myself. We were both thinking the same thing.

"So am I."

It was Damon's turn to chuckle as a real smile spread across his face.

I rolled over so my back was to him and I think he did the same.

"Uh.. Goodnight." He whispered.

I smiled a smile I only did when I was joking with Robert. A real smile, just like Damon's.

"Goodnight."


	2. Kitchen

**AN: Did you like the last chapter? I really did, and my best writing comes out when its 3 in the morning. Lol**

* * *

**Elena POV**

When I woke up, it was 10am. I had never slept so soundly in years after my parents died. When I finally came to my senses, I gasped. Damon's body was pressed up behind mine and he had an arm draped over me. He looked so peaceful, and happy this way. All snuggled up next to me, he looked.. relaxed.

"Damon.. Damon wake up." I whispered, gently shaking him.

I touched his arm and his head bolted up. I watched him as he took in our current spooning position and he scooted away.

"Sorry." He mumbles before rolling away from me.

"Its ok. I told you I do the same thing." I assured him softly and touched his arm.

He flinched and I drew back. Damon was scared. I knew Damon wasn't himself right now, that this wasn't his real personality. But he hid, in fear. Because he was a slave.

Strangely, I didn't feel the slightest bit uncomfortable, with Damon in my bed. It was almost nice, like he could be my friend. Though I'm sure Damon didn't feel the same, he probably hated me, but was too scared to show it.

"You don't have to be afraid of me, you know. I told you I wasn't going to hurt you, and I won't let anyone else hurt you." I whispered as I scooted closer to him.

I ran my hand down his stomach and he shivered. I didn't want to have to touch him this way, but he had to get used to people's touch.

Damon's muscles rippled as I pressed my body lightly to his back and he froze.

"Your ok, Damon. You don't have to be afraid when I touch you. When anyone touches you." My voice was soft and kind.

I put my face in the crook of his neck and I felt his muscles loosen. So it was true, just like before when he was sleeping, Damon relaxes when people touch him this way. Or, at least with me.

Damon didn't speak. He just laid there while I cuddled him and I was pretty sure he liked it. I think it was some sort of safe point for Damon, that someone cares about him.

"I'm going to get ready. Please don't leave the room, I don't want Jenna to find you." I moved away from Damon and crawled out of bed, making my way towards the bathroom.

I looked over my shoulder to see Damon had fallen asleep again. I'm guessing this was the longest he had slept in awhile.

Once I had a bath and had gotten through the worst part of getting that horrible dress on, (I hate them) I curled my hair.

"Damon?" I gasped when I didn't see him in the bedroom.

I heard Jenna yelling and a whip cracking, so I ran. I ran down the hall to where the noise was coming from. It was coming from right outside the kitchen.

"Why were you in the kitchen?" Jenna questioned.

When Damon didn't answer she whipped him again. I gasped at the sight, Damon was on his knees sobbing and shaking.

"Jenna!" I snapped and she turned to look at me. "What do you think you're doing?"

"He was in the kitchen looking around for something. He hasn't given me an answer to what he was looking for!" Jenna snapped back before whipping him again.

"Jenna STOP!" I yelled and she froze.

"He is my slave, correct? That means only I can punish him and right now he doesn't deserve to be punished! Now leave!"

Jenna glared at me, but I knew I had won. She stomped off in defeat, dragging her whip behind her. I ran down to Damon and glanced over his back. The shirt was ruined, and he was bleeding in several different places.

"Shh, its ok Damon. I'm sorry she did this but your with me now. Your safe." I hushed his crying.

Damon's hands were shaking as I pulled him to his feet.

"Come on, let's go."

As we walked down the hall, all the other slaves stared. I felt Damon inching closer to me by the second.

We passed Robert and he gave me a questioning expression. I gave him the "talk later" look before disappearing around the corner.

"Into the bathroom, take off your shirt." I commanded and he did what he was told.

I grabbed a soft cloth and wet it before turning to Damon. My eyes glanced over him and, oh gosh, did he always have those abs? I forced my gaze up to his face before turning him around. His back was a mess of scares and open cuts.

Beginning to dab his wounds with the wet cloth, he finally spoke.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"About what?" I asked, looking at his tear stained face through the mirror.

"I don't know." Damon looked down at the floor, again. "I thought that's what I was supposed to say."

I shook my head as I cleaned up the lash whip mark. "You don't have to say anything."

Here we were, I was cleaning him up and Damon stood there awkwardly. It seemed so weird, to care so much about a slave. Maybe it was because I felt for him, because I knew he had to have a different back story than all the other slaves. Something about him was just... different.

"What were you doing in the kitchen, anyway?" I asked.

"I was just going to make us food." Damon whispered, lowering his head.

It was my turn to feel like crying. This poor boy had just gotten whipped for trying to make me food. I turned him back around and hugged him, my arms around him neck.

I know I shouldn't be touching him like this all the time, but I couldn't help it.

"I'm going to get us food, ok? I think you know better to leave, now." I told him, giving him one last glance before shutting the door behind me.

When I returned Damon was sitting on the bed, leaning down on his elbows.

"Hey, I smuggled back as much food as I could." I said.

I had two plates full of eggs and toast, along with some hash browns. I gave one plate to Damon and he took it hungrily.

"Thanks." He said with a smile.

That was the first time he had ever said anything above a whisper, other than the time he yelled at Jenna. It was also the first time he smiled directly towards me. It made me happy, to see him at least a tiny but happier than before.

We ate in silence, Damon scarfed down his food. I'm guessing he hadn't had food this good in a long time.

"So.. what are we doing today?"


	3. A Different View

**AN: Wow, there have been so many reviews for this story! I feel like I have really written something people actually like! Happy new years eve or new years everyone! (depending on which day I upload) :)**

* * *

It had been a week since the "Jenna incident". I had gotten him better clothes. Damon was starting to become more.. confident. He talks louder than a whisper, in fact he talks in a normal voice. He even laughs and does this little chuckling thing. It's safe to say that we had become friends, and it was nice.

"Damon, wake up." I groaned, shaking him.

It was 12pm and Damon had fallen asleep after breakfast.

"I'm up, I'm up." He rubbed his eyes before sitting up from the bed.

"Come on, it's lunch time!" I exclaimed. "Were going somewhere special!"

I pulled Damon off the bed and out of my room. On the way out, I grabbed a basket and a blanket.

"Where are we going?" Damon laughed as I pulled him out of the mansion.

You heard me right. Damon _laughed! _Told you he was getting better, a lot better.

"Somewhere where no one can find us!" I grinned back at him.

We made our way through the trees, revealing a field with a rushing waterfall.

"Wow.." I heard Damon breath out.

I smiled at him before laying down the blanket and putting the basket right in the middle. I starting unpacking the food and drinks when I could sense Damon smirking.

"I know, its cliché!" I sighed and he chuckled.

Damon sat down across from me and we both began to eat. I had taken a few bites of a turkey sandwich when I heard someone calling my name.

"Elena? Is that you?" I looked up and saw Caroline running towards me. Or, running as fast as possible in a big poofy dress.

"Hi, Care." I smiled at her as I got up to sit next to Damon. "Please, join us."

Damon gave me a look that I'm guessing said, "Why did you invite her?" I gave him an apologetic smile before turning back to Caroline. She was eyeing us curiously.

"Who is this?" She asked, smoothing her dress down while she sat.

"This is Damon. He's my.." I glanced at Damon. "Friend."

"Sure, Elena. Just friends." Caroline winked at me. "So, where did you meet?"

"Um.. Jenna uh.." I looked at Damon and he shrugged.

"She's gonna' find out sometime."

Caroline looked back and forth between us. She was clearly confused. Finally her gaze settled on me.

"Jenna bought him for me as a person slave for my birthday." I informed her.

Caroline's jaw dropped. She stared at Damon for a long while before glaring at me.

"Elena! He's a slave?" She exclaimed. "You can't treat him like this!"

Damon's right hand clenched into a fist and I cringed. Great. Did I forget to mention he has a bit of a temper?

"He's your SLAVE, Elena! He does things for you, he makes your life easier! You can do whatever you want with him and then throw him away! That's what they are for? Have you claimed his body yet, because that's the main reason you get a PERSONAL slave!" Caroline was practically yelling now and Damon's whole body had frozen, his hands clenched.

I touched Damon's knee. "Relax, Damon."

Caroline stood and towered over my sitting form.

"Have you completely lost it? He is not your friend!" And with that she stomped off.

When she was out of earshot Damon unfroze and turned to look at me. Rage was on his face.

"I just.. ugh I just can't." Damon grunted, shaking his head.

* * *

We headed back to the mansion and I told Damon too go back to our room. Luckily, he didn't protest like he normally would if I would tell him to do something. I think it had something to do with him being so upset about Caroline.

"Jenna..?" I knocked softly on her bedroom door.

It opened and Jenna stood firmly on the other side. I smiled at her and she motioned me inside, shutting the door behind me.

"Elena. I haven't heard from you in a long time." Her voice was stern and I immediately got nervous. "Oh, who am I kidding? I missed you! Why haven't you been eating with me at meal times? Is this what teenagers do now? Hide out in their rooms forever!"

I laughed and she grinned. I missed hanging out with Jenna, she isn't as bad as she had been with the slaves. And she certainly wasn't as cruel to anyone as she had been with Damon that day.

"I know and I'm sorry. I've just been hanging around with Damon a lot."

Jenna's face light up with excitement like she was a teenage girl younger than me.

"What have you been doing with him?" She asked, sitting down in a red velvet chair. "Claimed his body yet?"

I groaned and threw my hands up. "Why does everyone keep asking me that?"

Jenna laughed once before her eyes met mine. "Seriously! Have you? Is he good?!"

I just about threw up. I could never imagine doing.. that.. with DAMON! Well..

"Earth to Elena! Tell me!" Jenna exclaimed, standing up and shaking me. She was still laughing.

"I haven't. I don't know if I want to or not.. it wouldn't be a bad thing if I could see his abs again, though.." I clamped my hand over my mouth as soon as I said it.

Jenna pointed at me and grinned. "Then tell him too! Oh my god, Elena! I can't believe innocent Elena would say something like that!"

I groaned and rolled my eyes.

"You stop!" I accused and she threw her hands up in surrender. "Don't say another word about it! I'm going to bed now, good night."

Before the door closed behind me all the way I heard Jenna peek her head out and whisper, "Have fun with Damon in bed!"

I walked faster.

* * *

It was midnight and I was wide awake, and I'm pretty sure Damon is, too. I rolled over to face him, his back was to me. The shirt he's wearing is tight, and the way he curls his back in bed.. oh god. You could see every muscle flex in just a single move.

I couldn't sleep, I was thinking about what I said to Jenna. And what she said to me. Claiming Damon's body.. it's wrong, isn't it? I'm a virgin anyway and I doubt he is. He's sex-on-legs for crying out loud!

I froze when Damon rolled over so we were face to face.

"What are you thinking about?" He whispers.

"Nothing.."

What else could I say? _Oh, no worries! I'm just thinking about how hot you are and debating about if it's wrong to claim your body! _

"You tell me everything, Elena." Why was he always right? "What were you thinking about?"

His gaze never left my face and I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks.

"Why are you blushing? Tell me!" Damon begged.

He reached out and touched my hand under the sheets. Woah, have those electric sparks always been there? And when did his eyes become so.. seductive. I am officially losing my mind.

"You want to know that bad, Damon?" I asked.

He nodded.

"You."

**AN: You have no idea how hard I'm holding back the DELENA. Ugh I have 0 patience. Please review and tell me what to improve. I read them all and I'm trying.**


	4. Memories

**AN: The struggles of not rushing Delena feels too much are real.**

* * *

I am such an idiot. Why did I tell Damon the truth..?

"Well.. what about me?" Damon asked, removing his hand from mine.

I instantly felt colder, which sounds ridiculous.. he can't be that warm. Ok, now I'm stuck. What do I tell him? I mean.. it's not like I can tell him what I was really thinking. Maybe if I just dialed it down...

"Well.. Jenna made me admit that I.." My voice trailed off. I wanted to tell him the truth, but my vocal cords wouldn't let me.

"Elena.." Gosh, my name sounded perfect when he said it.

"She made me admit that.." I stopped for a moment but Damon's pressing look drove me on. "That I wanted to see your.. abs again."

Wow, it just got reaaalllyyy hot in here. I think I'm about to die of embarrassment, because Damon did that adorable chuckling thing. Next thing I knew, Damon's shirt was off. WAS FREAKING OFF! Then I was about to die from seduction overload.

Damon had pulled the covers down so they were at his waist, letting me see everything. I blushed again, and it wouldn't go away. Damon was doing a mix of smirking and grinning, and a little chuckling.

I flopped down on my stomach, hiding my face in my pillow.

"This is really embarrassing." I murmured.

I felt something warm rub my arm up and down. For a moment I jumped, before realizing it was one of Damon's comforting hands. I'm not sure how Damon is so comfortable around me, or the other way around, but it just... happened. It's something special, and I'm beginning to wonder how special it is. I would also like to know why we have something this strong in only a few days.

"Don't be embarrassed." Damon chuckled softly. Gosh, the darn chuckling really got to me.

"Why not? This is REALLY embarrassing!" I huffed, turning my face away from him. "You probably think I'm a creep, now."

"No I don't." Damon's breath was close to my neck.

Ok, Elena. Here's your chance. He doesn't think your creepy, he actually laughed a little. You want this, and maybe you should take advantage of this moment. But it is wrong to do that to him. What if he wanted it as much as I did?

Damon gasped when I rolled on top of him. More sparks, and more welcomed warmth.

**DAMON POV (Ahhh!)**

Elena had just rolled on top of me and to be honest, I wasn't to sure what she wanted anymore. It was cute and innocent when she wanted me to take off my shirt, and I found it attractive. I never knew she thought about me like that. But now, I don't know what to think.

"W-what are you doing?" I asked when I saw her leaning forward.

I was trying to press myself as far into the mattress as possible but it was no use. This seemed all to familiar to me. I guess Elena isn't as different as I thought. My last owner, her name was Rose. She used me for.. her own pleasure. It had to be at least 6 times a week and then she finally got rid of me, I guess she got bored.

When I saw Elena, I thought things could be different. Jenna told her about using my body but I didn't think she would do it. When she saved me from Jenna, or as we call it the "Kitchen Incident", I though she would be nice.. or at least have a dash of concern. We were becoming friends, but now I see her tactics.

Elena lured you in, became friends with you, make you trust her. To make you more willing. Well it wasn't going to work with me.

"I don't want to force you into anything, Damon." Elena practically purred. "But if I asked you to do something for me.. would you do it?"

"Elena.. please." I never got to finish my sentence.

Her lips came crashed down into mine as I gasped for air. I knew how these things went, and all the memories came flooding back. Elena's lips were sweet, and they tasted innocent. Maybe she was trying to make it seem like this was her first time. I tried desperately to sink back, anywhere, to create distance. I found no hope whatsoever. Elena started to grind against me and I knew I had to do something. When she came up for air I instinctively put a hand between us.

"Elena please! No.." I could feel tears beginning to well up as I shook my head.

I tried to slide out from under her but Elena's grip was stronger than I thought. Her eyes searched my face and she came to realization. Her hold on me released and I scrambled out from under her.

Memories of my ongoing protests with Rose flooded back and a single tear fell down my cheek.

"Damon, why are you crying?"

I practically fell off the bed before running into the bathroom and locking the door behind me. I looked in the mirror and saw my kiss swollen lips, I was almost positive Elena bit my bottom lip.

"Damon, what's wrong?" Elena knocked on the door and I backed away.

"I'm so sorry.."

"Damon, please?"

Her whispers were dying down and I looked for a place to sleep in here. Maybe to bathtub.. or just the floor. I've slept on worse, anyways.

"Goodnight, Damon."

Finally she left me alone. She certainly was persistent. Rose didn't stop if I begged, she just kept going. The worst part about this was that Elena had gotten me hard and now I had to fix it.

I ended up sleeping on the floor that night.

**Sorry, this chapter was a bit shorter than the rest but I have nothing to do and its 12am so.. here you go! Please review, tell me what should happen next! **


	5. Not All Gone

**AN: This chapter was the hardest to write. I didn't know what to do, what to write. Thats why I started writing Comfort Zone, to cure my writers block. Sorry if this chapter isn't as good as the rest of them, I struggle. **

* * *

ELENA POV

I cried all of last night. I don't know what I did wrong, so wrong that Damon would cry again. It was noon, and Damon hadn't come out of the bathroom yet. I was going to try to give him food, but I didn't want to scare him.

Another hour passed and he still hadn't come out. I hadn't even heard a single noise in there. Honestly, it broke my heart that I did that to him.

Last night, when I looked into his eyes.. all I saw was pure fear. He looked terrified, and I needed to know why. But I know I can't push him, I'm afraid were back where we started.

Another hour passed and I grew worried. I know I should leave Damon alone, but we seriously can't avoid each other. We have to sleep together for crying out loud.

"Damon, can I please come in?" I knocked on the door a few times.

When there was no reply, I opened the door. Damon was sleeping on the floor and I felt miserable. His face stained with the tears that had dried on it, and he looked uncomfortable. His hair was ruffled more than usual and his facial expression looked pained, even in his sleep.

I touched his hand and his face twisted. Damon's eyes flew open and he let out a barely audible whimper when he saw me.

"What do you want?" He asked, his voice solid.

He backed away from me instantly. I sat down on the floor across from him.

"Damon I'm sorry!" I said quietly. "I didn't think a kiss would be that bad. Just please tell me why you're so afraid."

Damon stared at the floor for what felt like hours. I reached out to touch his knee but he slid away, never bothering to look at me.

"Damon, please."

More staring at the floor, more time that felt like hours.

"My previous owner, Rose.." Damon began. "She used me for her.. pleasure. More times than I can count, or I just stopped counting."

"Oh, Damon I-"

"_I _thought that you were different. That we were actually friends." Damon's tone became accusing. "But your just like her. And you have no idea how much pain you cause when you do it."

I frowned and shook my head. "Damon, I don't do that! I told you I wouldn't force you, but I had to know if you'd let me. Look I'm sorry, I didn't know you'd start crying. I wish you would have told me."

This time when I touched his knee he didn't try to get away. Damon stared me right in the eyes for a while before finally speaking.

"Elena..." Damon sighed. "I was never going to tell you. I do find you attractive. I do think I would have let it happen if you hadn't been so forceful. Now, I do find you attractive. But things aren't the same, they can't be."

I nodded, feeling a little disappointed. "I know. I get it. Just please, don't be afraid. You don't have to worry. But I don't want things to be different between us. We were in a perfect spot before, and I don't want that to be gone."

Damon stood up and walked over to me.

"Don't worry." He stuck his hand out to help me up. "It's not all gone."

I smiled and took his hand. We left the bathroom and headed straight to the kitchen to get some food.

**AN: I know this was SUPER SHORT. I apologize, but I didn't know what else to write and I didn't want to keep you waiting too long. I promise I will try to make the next chapter extra long.**


	6. Swimming

**AN: There were so many people asking me to update! I took a day off because I was traveling. I have no idea what I'm writing this chapter about. **

* * *

DAMON POV

It was 1 in the morning when Elena and I had fallen asleep. We were having a game night. Chess, checkers, horseback riding. Yes, horseback riding did turn into a game.. chase.

Now the clock said 4am. I looked over and saw Elena curled up into a ball. She was murmuring things in her sleep. I strained to listen and I made out her words.

"I..no..Damon." I thought she mumbled.

She rolled over and I could see her tear-stained face.

"Elena, hey wake up." I whispered. "Your having a bad dream."

Elena didn't wake up. She kept rambling on and on. Suddenly her eyes flew open.

"Damon, no!" She shrieked, thrashing around in the covers.

I immediately grabbed her and wrapped her in my arms. She kept on thrashing and shoving me.

"Elena! Look at me, it's Damon!" I soothed, holding her against me. "I'm ok, you were dreaming."

She looked up at me and instantly relaxed. Elena slumped against my chest and grabbed my hands. She touched my arms and my stomach.

"Oh my god." She sighed. "You were stabbed!"

"You were just dreaming. It wasn't real." I said softly.

I laid us both back down in bed, but she didn't let go of me. Elena rested her forehead on my chest and her legs tangled with mine. I draped an arm over her. Her crying still hadn't died down.

"Shh, Elena. It's ok, everything fine. Try to get some sleep." I said.

Her whimpering stopped and I felt her breathing even out, she finally fell asleep. Soon after, I joined her.

* * *

ELENA POV

"Damon, please!" I whined, tugging on his arm.

"Elena!" Damon groaned a few paces behind me.

I had dragged him through the forest for what felt like an hour, and we had only gone a couple of steps. It was a very nice day and I wanted to go back to the meadow with the waterfall.

"Damon, it is such a nice day to swim! Just please! This one time!" I begged, dragging him further.

I was afraid to pull his arm any harder, I felt like I was going to rip it off. I gave him my best puppy dog eyes and he sighed. Finally, he walked along with me and I dropped his arm.

"Fine, fine." Damon groaned, pouting at me.

We reached the edge of the meadow, and I smiled. Damon pulled his shirt off and I struggled not to look at his abs too much. I slipped out of my dress, leaving my undergarments on. I released all the bobby pins from my hair, but before I could get the last one I was thrown into the water.

I screamed as I plunged into the cool water. When I surfaced I could hear Damon laughing hysterically.

"Damon!" I shrieked, splashing him.

He stood above me, giving me the perfect view of his abs. He paced the edge of the small body of water under the waterfall while he laughed, keeping his eyes on me.

I grabbed his leg and Damon fell in beside me. I burst out laughing when he surfaced with a funny look on his face.

"You are so going to get it!" Damon called out playfully and I tried to swim away.

Damon was faster than me and soon he had his arms snaked around my waist from behind. I let out a squeal and he held me tight against him. I giggled as Damon spun me around to face him.

"Hm, how should I punish you?" Damon tapped his chin while he held me.

I tried to swim away but he grabbed me again and held tighter again him. Damon kissed the top of my head and I sighed, leaning against him. Damon pushed me up against the edge of the pond and I rested my head on the grass. I sighed as Damon pressed his chest against mine.

I slowly saw him leaning in closer to my face and I gulped.

"What are you doing?" I half whispered.

"I just.. have to see.. if I can take it." Damon murmured.

"What?"

Before I knew it Damon's lips pressed softly against mine and I sighed. He broke away from the kiss hesitantly. I wrapped my hands around his neck and kissed him softly back.

* * *

**That was short, I know. Things have been.. complicated lately. Also, I apologize for taking to long to update! REALLY SORRY! Forgive me?**


	7. With A Slave

**AN: Wow, chapter seven. Can you believe it? I have never gotten so much support, ever. Thank you everyone! Now, where were we..?**

* * *

ELENA POV

Sparks ran through my body like an electric current. Damon's soft lips against mine made me giddy. I wrapped my arms around his neck and looked him in the eye, a smile on my face.

"Are you ok?" I asked softly.

Damon nodded and a soft smile spread across his face.

"I'm better than ok."

He leaned in and kissed me again. I kissed him back more passionately and Damon hesitantly returned it. We broke apart and I scanned Damon's face. It had no hint of the expression it had when I forced myself upon him.

"We should get out of the water or we are going to shrivel up!" Damon smiled, gently lifting me out of the water.

"Yeah.." I said, dazed by the sudden boldness as our actions caught up with me.

Soon we were laying down on the grass, it tickled my skin. I curled into Damon's side and he wrapped an arm around me.

"Can I ask you something?" I smiled, looking up at him.

"Mhm." Damon nodded.

"What does this make us?"

I know, I'm crazy. I know I can't be together with a slave, but I didn't think of him as a slave anymore. I think of him as Damon, who I just kissed, or who just kissed me.

"You can't be with a slave." Damon said softly.

"But I don't think of you as a slave." I shook my head.

"I know, but what will Jenna think?" Damon asked. "Someone is bound to find out."

"I can't tell you how Jenna will feel about it. I honestly don't know." I sighed.

"I don't even know why were doing this. It's never going to work." Damon said. "I'm sorry, it's my fault. I kissed you, and-"

"Damon, don't." I interrupted. "Please, just try? I want this, and I know you do too."

Damon thought for a moment. I watched his facial expressions change between sadness and a far away look. Finally he pulled me on top of him. I hesitated for a moment, not knowing how he would react since last time things didn't work out so well. I rested my head on his chest and he kissed the top of it.

"I'll try." Damon confirmed. "I've just.. never been in a relationship before."

I began to wonder when he had become a slave. Was he born into slavery? Was he a child? How did he even become a slave? I knew now wasn't the right time to kill the mood, so I made sure to save the questions for later.

I cuddled up onto him and he held me to him. We both laid in the grass together, soaking up the sun.

"ELENA?!"

I immediately jumped off Damon and he stood up just as fast as me. We both knew that voice, and it didn't get off to a good start with Damon.

"Caroline." I greeted nervously as she approached.

"I saw that!" She screeched, pointing to Damon.

Her face was right up to mine now and I cringed. Caroline was my friend, sometimes. One minute she is bubbly and fun but the next, she is a control freak. I glanced at Damon out of the corner of my eye.

I hadn't seen Damon's temper act up in a long time, but I had my suspicions it would now. I tried to send him a calming glare but he simply looked back at Caroline.

"Elena! I saw that!" She repeated. "Why?"

"Caroline, please. Just listen to me." I demanded. "You know very well that I hate slavery! So why would you come in here and say things like you expect me to hurt him for touching a wall?"

"I saw what you were doing and that was not just touching a wall!" Caroline insisted. "What is going on between you two?"

I knew I couldn't tell her the truth. But what do I tell her? She knows I would never do anything too forceful to Damon. But she can't know he is willing, that is like dating a peasant.

"We.. I.." I stuttered over my words as I glanced at Damon. "Remember when I told you about Jenna and I's chat?"

"Yeah, you practically memorized the conversation." Caroline said matter-of-factly as if it was obvious.

"Well.. I took her advice." I lied.

Caroline's face practically light up. She thought I had told Damon to let me take advantage of him. Damon's eyes practically erupted with fire.

"I am so sorry, Elena! You should have told me! No, I should have listened! Good to know your finally coming to your senses." She placed her hand on my shoulder and grinned.

"It's ok, Care." I shrugged. "Now if you excuse us, Damon and I are leaving."

* * *

"Damon, come on!" I pleaded as we entered my room. "You know I wouldn't have told her that if I didn't have to."

He didn't respond. Instead he stormed over to the window and pointlessly glared out it. I sighed in frustration, he is so stubborn! I came behind him and wrapped my arms around him, my head resting on his back.

"Elena, don't." Damon practically growled.

His voice startled me for a moment, but I knew what to do. I came in front of him and stood on my toes.

"Elena.." Damon sighed as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

I ignored him and softly kissed his lips. Immediately Damon's hands snaked around my waist and pulled me closer to him.

"Elena, are you-" Jenna's voice interrupted us as the door clicked shut. "Oh my god."

* * *

**There you have it! The REAL chapter 7! Please review! I love you all so much and I'm not kidding I love your support to the moon and back a million times! **


	8. Stefan

**AN: Hello everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Mwah! 3**

* * *

I pulled back from Damon and he took a step back. To be honest, Damon hasn't seen Jenna in a very long time. Now wasn't the best time to start that habit again.

"Excuse me, Elena." Jenna interrupted my thoughts. "Please come out when you are done here."

With that she turned around and left the room. When the door closed I turned my head to Damon.

"I'm sorry. That was my fault, I didn't lock the door." I took a step towards him.

"Elena... let's just go and see what Jenna wants." Damon shook his head and brushed past me.

My mouth dropped open. That did not just happen. I guess Damon was more serious about us not being caught then I thought. I quickly ran after him and closed my bedroom door behind us.

"A boy is here to see you." Jenna explained as we walked down the hall. "His name is Stefan." **(AN: Kaboom!)**

I mentally groaned. Stefan. I had met him once before and he was a total flirt. I thought he was quite attractive, only at the time. He took me on one date, well.. it was only a half date. I didn't want to go, but Caroline said that I should. He was the perfect gentleman. He kissed my hand and pulled out the café chairs for me. He bought our meals and coffee, it was nice.

But he was nothing compared to what I felt for Damon.

Robert opened the door for us and I smiled at him. He smiled back. Outside was Stefan, his hands behind his back. When saw me he smiled brightly and slightly bowed.

I gave him a half-hearted smile in return.

"Miss Elena." Stefan greeted. "Can we talk?"

I nodded. "Sure."

I looked at Damon and motioned for him to leave. He widened his eyes at me in protest but I gave him another look and he sighed. Damon and Jenna went back inside, leaving Stefan and me alone.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" I asked, walking towards the stone path that led to the woods.

"I haven't talked to you in a while." Stefan began. "I was wondering if you wanted to go on another date with me?"

I bit my lip, not wanting to turn him down. He was sweet, but I could not do that to Damon. If he found out, I don't know how he would react.

"I'm sorry, Stefan." I said softly. "I.. have feelings for someone else right now. My apologizes."

Stefan's smile slightly faded but he didn't let it show. He nodded and smiled softly at the ground.

"No worries. I understand. Thank you anyway."

He walked away quickly.

* * *

It was about 10 pm and Damon and I were in bed. Damon was pressed up behind me with and arm draped over my waist.

"You didn't tell him yes, did you?" Damon whispered, squeezing me tighter to him.

"I told him no, Damon." I sighed, turning to face him. "I already told you that."

"I know." Damon smiled and he kissed my cheek. "Just double-checking."

I chuckled softly and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. "Damon. You're the only one that I want."

Damon pulled me closer to him. His face was pressed into my neck and he had an arm around my waist.

"Good."

"Goodnight, Damon." I smiled.

"Goodnight."

* * *

**an: My apologizes for making this way shorter than normal. I had a lot of homework and other things to do. If you have any requests on things you want to know, put it in the reviews and I will try to get them all in sometime! 3**


	9. Let's Talk

**AN: As requested, here's a jealousy chapter. Enjoy :)**

* * *

"Mmm... Damon?" I murmured, feeling something hot on my neck.

"Good morning."

I could feel his hot breath tickle my neck and I sighed, snuggling deeper into him. Damon buried his face in the crook of my neck and pulled me closer to him, if that was even possible.

"What time is it?" I asked.

I tried to sit up but Damon held me down. He groaned in protest.

"It's 10." Damon told me.

"I have to get ready for lunch with Caroline soon." I informed him, rolling over to face him.

"What am I supposed to do?" Damon complained, making a pouty face at me.

"Stay here."

When he frowned at me before pouting. "Elena..." Damon drawled, like a little kid who didn't get his ice cream.

"Don't you dare whine." I teased, pointing an accusing finger at him. "I won't be gone for long."

Damon sighed and rolled over onto his back. He put his hands behind his head and gave me one more look. I hit his stomach before sitting up and rubbing my eyes.

As I walked into the bathroom, Damon called out to me.

"Don't talk to much about me with Caroline. I know you can't resist my hot body."

I rolled my eyes and ran a hand through my hair.

* * *

"Now, Elena." Caroline began as she sat down with her second cup of coffee. "You have to tell me about Damon."

I let out a strangled breath and sipped my drink.

"What do you want to know?"

Caroline grinned and clapped her hands together. "Tell. Me. Everything."

* * *

The minute I stepped into the mansion, I let out a sigh of relief. Talking to Caroline was the worst idea I've had in a while. She wanted to know everything, and when she says everything, she means it. I refused to tell her what he was like 'in bed'. Thank god she wasn't as stubborn as normal and let it go.

As I shut the door, I shivered and touched my lips. I couldn't let that happen again.

_A FEW MINUTES AGO..._

_I had just gotten out of the carriage when I spotted Stefan. _

_Can I not just have a moment of relief? Let's face it, that lunch with Caroline was horrifying. Stefan turned to face me and immediately took my hand to help me out. _

_"Hello, miss Elena." Stefan greeted as we walked towards the mansion. _

_"What brings you here, Stefan?" I asked, wanting to get straight to the point. _

_"Well, if you really want to know." Stefan sighed. "I was just wondering if you would like to hang out with me. Not a date, I know you don't want that. Just.. give me a chance." _

_"Stefan, we already have been on a date slash hung out." I shook my head. "Just, please, let it go."_

_Dejection and anger crossed Stefan's face. "Elena, I know you have feelings for me." _

_After he said it, I leaned in and kissed me softly. I jumped and pushed back immediately. It felt nothing like when Damon and I kissed. _

_"What the hell, Stefan!" I almost screeched. _

_That was the first time I swore in my life. _

_I shoved him away and he turned and left without apologizing, his hands clenched into fists._

I shook my head at the memory and turned down the hall to where I had left Damon. Let's hope he didn't do anything stupid.

* * *

It was the middle of the night, yet again. Ever since Stefan kissed me I've acted strange, and I think Damon was starting to catch on.

After a sigh, I heard Damon's voice.

"Alright, Elena. Spill. What's wrong."

I buried my face in his chest so he couldn't see me.

"Stefan.. kissed me." I confessed, my cheeks turning red.

"He. Did. WHAT?!" Damon said, outraged.

"Damon it's ok. He kissed me but I shoved him away." I explained.

"No, Elena. It's not ok. I'm going to kill him!"

"Damon, no. Do you know how much trouble that will get you into? I won't let you do that."

I wrapped my arms around him and looked him in the eye, squeezing him tight. Damon returned my embrace and buried his face in my neck.

"Whatever you say.." Damon sighed, his body instantly relaxing against mine.


	10. Past

**AN: I thought I could give you some major Delena today, but it sure ain't fluffy.**

* * *

Damon and I were still in our pajamas when 12 o'clock rolled around. I didn't feel the need to get into that horrid dress for nothing.

"Damon.. can I ask you something?" I said, taking a seat on the bed.

"Go ahead." Damon smiled warily and sat across from me.

"Will you.. tell me about your past?" I asked, looking down at the blankets.

Damon shifted uncomfortably and I regretted my words.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have asked that. You don't have to tell me.." I apologized, looking into his eyes.

"No, it's ok." Damon shook his head and smiled softly. "I should be able to talk about it. What would you like to know?"

"Well.. I guess I just want to know how you became.. a slave."

I cringed at the word and I saw that Damon did, too. In the past few days both of us had seemed to have forgotten that Damon was being pampered. He wasn't supposed to live like this, he was a slave.

Damon let out a breath and ran a hand through his hair.

"Ok. Well.. ah." He struggled to begin and I wondered how bad it was. "My mother.. was a slave. When she had us, we were both ripped from her grasp and never saw her again."

"Hold up." I interrupted. "You said.. we. Do you have a sibling?"

Damon nodded and smiled faintly. "Yes, his name was Stefan. We grew up in a boarding house for children, all of us were the children from slaves."

"And when you grew up you just.. became a slave, too?" I asked quietly, not meeting his eyes.

"Yes.. I grew up later, just working in the farms. Then, when I was about 19.. Rose b-bought me. I'm 24 now.. she did that to me for four years." Damon explained, slumping down a bit.

Four years. Who could use someone for.. that, for four years?! I was most likely the best thing that had happened to Damon. Tears began to well up in my eyes as I thought about the horror and pain he was suffering from, and knowing I could never take it all away.

"Damon.. you said his name was Stefan. Not is Stefan. What happened to him?"

Damon stayed quiet for a long moment and I bit my lip. "I don't know."

"Oh, Damon!" I cried, flinging myself into his arms. "I am so sorry."

He wrapped his arms around my waist and hugged me back. A drop of water landed on my neck and I knew he was crying.

"Don't cry, Damon. It's ok." I soothed, pulling back to caress his cheek.

I kissed his cheek and then his lips softly. Damon responded instantly and lowered us onto the bed so he was on top of me. He kissed me again, more passionately this time and stroked my cheek with his thumb.

"Don't worry, Elena." He smiled warily. "I'm happy here."

But I knew he could never be completely happy... as long as he was a slave, that is.

* * *

**AN: What do you think.. should we have some.. smut? In the next chapter? I guess you'll have to wait to find out. ;)**


	11. Fight

**AN: So many reviews I almost exploded! You have no idea how much you guys mean to me, and I love hearing your thoughts about this story! 3**

* * *

I squinted my eyes open and felt around for Damon. The other side of my bed was warm, but Damon certainly wasn't in it. A groan escaped me as I cracked my back. I had been tossing and turning all night. Damon's words were haunting me.

_Stefan._

He said he had a brother. Named Stefan. I'm not sure if he's been putting the pieces together, but I have. Stefan is not a very common name around here, and obviously Damon isn't either. He didn't know what happened to Stefan, but I think I did.

Stefan had Damon's temper. The way he got angry instantly when I turned him down? Yeah, totally like Damon.

Let's face it, the odds are totally against me. Other than their shared temper, they were nothing alike. I let out a sigh, debating if I should share my thought's with Damon.

BUT WHAT ARE THE CHANCES OF A STEFAN AND DAMON! IN THE SAME TOWN! My thoughts were screaming at me.

I leaned forward and rubbed my temples, maybe I was just over thinking this? Maybe it was just a freak accident and they both have no relation at all?

BUT WHAT IF THEY ARE BROTHERS?! I groaned again, knowing I wouldn't be able to hold this in for long.

"Elena?" Damon's voice washed over me as the door opened.

"Hi." I smiled at him, my voice a little grungy from sleep.

"I got us breakfast." Damon sung and handed a plate to me.

I thanked him and he sat down in bed with me. I looked at him out of the corner of my eye, trying to find a hint of Stefan's looks in him. I must have looked for to long, because Damon caught my gaze.

"What?" He chuckled, taking a big fork of eggs.

"Nothing.." I blushed, hoping his stubbornness wasn't as active in the morning.

"So you just like to gaze upon me?" Damon teased, doing his signature eye-thing.

"Like you don't like it." I teased back, leaning towards him.

As if he read my mind, Damon took both of our plates and set them on the hardwood floor. He leaned us down on the bed and kissed me passionately, his hands dancing along my sides. I kissed him back instantly and pulled him towards me. Damon's tongued flashed across my lips and I parted them, allowing him access.

I let out a moan as his tongue explored my mouth. Soon he was cheek and down to my neck.

I know this was wrong, but Stefan popped into my mind. How long would I be able to hold this in?

Woah, woah, slow down. I could not be thinking about Stefan now, that wasn't fair to Damon.

"Hey, Damon hang on." I protested, putting a hand on his chest and pushing him up slightly.

He groaned, but obeyed. "What is it?" Damon reached a hand up to stroke my cheek but I took it in my hand.

"I just.. it's about Stefan.. I think he-"

"You're thinking about Stefan while I kiss you?" Damon voice automatically became accusing.

He pulled his hand away and climbed off of me.

"No! No, Damon it is NOT like that!" I insisted, sitting us across from him.

"Well then what is it like? Do you want Stefan here instead of me? Is that what you want?" Damon's voice rose slightly and I cringed.

"No, Damon just listen to me!" I demanded.

Of course, Damon didn't listen. He got out of bed and headed towards the door. I scrambled to my feet and caught his arm before he could set a foot out that door.

"Damon, don't you dare leave!" It was my turn to raise my voice.

He yanked his arm away and stormed out of the room.

"What? Damon, get back here!" I yelled down the hall, having to run to catch up with him.

Damon suddenly stopped and turned to face me.

"What is there to explain, Elena?" He spat out his words. "You already told me everything I need to know!"

I found myself being backed up into a wall and fear washed over me. I had never, ever, seen Damon this mad. To be honest, it scared the crap out of me.

"Damon I don't like Stefan that way! I hardly like him at all after what he did to me!" I hissed.

My back hit the wall and Damon hands went to my waist.

"Then WHAT, Elena!" He ground out.

I silently begged no one would come to the noise. No one could see us like this, they would get the worst idea in their heads.

"What, Elena!" Damon yelled, pinning himself closer to me.

"Damon." I tried to calm him, breathless. "I think he's your brother."


	12. Promise (Mini Chapter)

**AN: Enjoy guys :) **

* * *

"Damon.. I think he's your brother."

Damon's face barely softened, his brows knitting in confusion.

"What do you mean.. he's my brother!" He snarled, lightening his grip on me slightly.

"Damon.. let me go!" I struggled, wriggling against him.

His hands dropped from my waist but his body was still pinned to mine. I took in a shaky breath, maybe it was a big mistake to tell him.

"How would you know?!" He forced.

"Come on Damon! There just happens to be a Stefan in the same town? Didn't you see the way he looked at you?"

"He is NOT my brother!" Damon raged, his face an inch away from mine.

"Just.. meet him. I mean talk to him. Come on, Damon." I put my hands on his chest. "Don't you want to find out?"

Damon's eyes searched my face and his hands ran unconsciously up and down my sides.

"...No." Damon whispered, turning and walking back into our room.

I huffed and stormed down the hall to follow him.

Damon couldn't just not meet his brother! Well.. maybe Stefan was his brother. But we had to try! I could tell, the look on his face had said enough. He wanted to see him... he really did. It was the pain that would follow if Stefan really wasn't his brother.

"Damon!" I said as I flung the door open.

I softened when I saw his form. He was sitting on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands. I sat down by his side and rubbed his back. My head rested on his shoulder and I felt Damon lean into me.

"I shouldn't have brought it up.. I'm sorry."

"No, it's fine." Damon whispered. "Maybe you are right. Maybe Stefan is my brother."

"Well.. I can always talk to him if you'd like. I can find out about his past." I offered.

"I suppose. Just.. when you do.. be careful. He might be my brother but that doesn't mean I trust him. He kissed you." Damon said, spitting out the last three words.

"I know, Damon. I'll be careful, promise." I said, wrapping my arms around him.

Damon chuckled. "You sure have been touchy lately. Am I that irresistable?"

* * *

**AN: My apologizes for this chapter being so amazingly short. I have lots of homework and I am really stressed out. Forgive me. XOXO**


	13. Brotherhood

**AN: Hey guys, so, I thought long and hard about how this chapter should go. I'm still not quite sure, so I'm just going to go with what pops into my head. 3**

* * *

"Alright." I sighed, fluffing my hair. "I arranged plans with Stefan. Are you going to cause problems while I'm gone?"

Damon slumped forward in his chair. "I guess not..."

"Will you stop making me feel guilty about this? You're the one who said I could go ask Stefan about this!" I accused, raising my eyebrows at him.

"I know, I know. I just.. I'm not sure if I will be able to handle it if he is my brother.. or isn't." Damon confessed.

"Damon... everything will be alright. Ok? I promise." I said softly, crouching down to his level.

"I will see you later." I said, kissing his cheek on my way out.

* * *

"Thank you for meeting me here, Stefan." I smiled, sitting down on the ground across from him.

We had agreed to meet at the park, since it was too early to be eating lunch. Besides, I figured it be safer if he didn't choke on his food when I told him.

"No problem. What would you like to talk about?" Stefan asked.

"Well... I was just thinking we should learn more about each other." I hinted. "Tell me about your family."

Instantly I saw him cringe. Good. But at the same time, not good.

"Um..ok. Well, I never knew my father. I've only seen my mother once. I... I don't know who they are or anything. Don't know where to start looking.. so I never did."

Sounds like Damon's words.. in a secretive kind of way.

"Oh, I'm so sorry.." I whispered, looking up at him. "So you're an only child?"

Stefan's eyes flickered to the ground and hope shot through me.

"After I was born, me and another boy went to the same child-care. I considered him my brother. I don't know where he went." Stefan informed.

It was true. Stefan and Damon were brothers. There was no way in the world their stories could be so similar. I couldn't blame Stefan for lying to me. I mean, who was I to just get into his personal life? Even if it was for a cause he didn't know about.

"Oh. I'm sorry Stefan, I should have never asked you." I apologized.

He shook his head. "No, don't worry about me. After he got sent away someone came and took me in. She was very kind, her name is Ms. Flowers. You must have heard of her?"

Of course I knew her. She was the one who always adopts a child every few years and then when that one leaves, she has another one. It was a steady flow of children coming and going through that house. It made sense, since Stefan just showed up out of no where.

We continued the rest of our meeting. We talked about the simple things, like favorite foods and colors.

* * *

"Elena! God, finally you're back! What did he say...?" Damon blabbed, standing up from his seat.

I put my hands up. "Calm down, calm down. I will tell you."

I sat down on the bed and grabbed Damon's hand to pull him down with me.

"So, I got Stefan to tell me his.. back story." I said slowly. "He told me the same story as yours. Except he left out the part about your name and changed some minor things. There's no way this is just a silly idea, Damon. He's your brother."

I looked over at Damon, to see him frozen like ice. I touched his arm but nothing seemed to phase him. I didn't even see him blink.

"Damon... hey.." I spoke, putting a hand on his chest.

He allowed me to push him down slowly down to the bed. "Oh my god." Damon's voice was barely above a whisper.

"Are you ok?" I asked, knowing it was a stupid question to ask. Of course he wasn't.

"Yeah, yes, I'm fine." Damon nodded his head.

"I didn't tell him, Damon." I whispered. "I figured you should."

"I hate to break it to you, Elena. But he won't accept me. I'm a slave." Damon breathed out.

"And I hate to break it to you, Damon." I mocked. "But it shouldn't matter. If you really are brothers, he will accept you as you are and try to work this out."

"Elena you don't get it." Damon sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"No, Damon. Shut up. Just listen to me, for once." I commanded before my voice softened. "Everything will be fine."


	14. Love

**AN: Guys, I have thought a lot. Should I put smut in this story? Would it ruin the story? This obviously isn't a smut story and I'm not sure. Advice? I wrote this for Valentines day, and this is the 14th chapter! Funny how things work out. **

* * *

_"Oh, Damon! Don't stop. This is so perfect!" I scream. _

_Damon kisses me and thrusts into me over and over. I moaned at how perfect he fills me. _

_"I love you, 'Lena. I love you." Damon whispers over and over again. _

_Damon's cock twitched inside me and I moaned, knowing how close he was. _

_"Oh, Damon!" I moaned, reaching my climax. "I love you, too!"_

_As my muscles clenched around him, Damon reached the edge. I felt his warm seed spill into me as he groaned in pleasure. _

I screeched as I sat up in bed. I glanced down at Damon, who was beginning to stir.

"'Lena?" Damon groaned and sat up next to me.

"Sorry, Damon. Just... go back to sleep." I said, trying to slow my breathing.

"Are you ok? I heard you groaning." Oh, great. I make noises in my sleep? Perfect timing.

"Yes, I'm fine." I confirmed, laying back down.

"Alright, I'll believe you this time." Damon chuckled wrapping an arm around me.

I sighed, knowing he could sense my rigidness. I could not believe I had a dream like THAT.

* * *

"Are you ever going to tell me what you've dreamed about for the past week?" Damon sighed as he sat up in bed once again.

I released the sheets from my grasp and shook my head.

"Sorry, Damon. I keep waking you. Don't worry about me, alright?" I pleaded.

"Elena, please. Let me help you." Damon whispered, rubbing a hand up and down my back.

"I don't think you could, Damon." I answered, breathless.

"Why is that?" Damon asked.

"Because... I'm a virgin." I confessed.

"I figured. But what does that have to do with...oh." Damon smirked. "Have you been having... naughty dreams, Elena?"

I blushed and looked away, embarrassed. "Maybe.."

Damon smirked again before diving down to kiss my neck. "Well why don't we put this dreams into action?"

I moaned as he sucked at my neck. "Are you sure you can handle it? You know, since.. Rose."

I am such a mood killer.

"I'll be fine, Elena." Damon assured me.

Suddenly his cool fingers were working down my nightgown. It fell, pooling around my hips and I gasped as the cool air hit my breasts. Damon positioned us so I was straddling him and kissed me passionately. His tongue entered my mouth and I moaned as it roamed.

His hands went up to my breasts as he massaged both of them, cupping them in his hands. Damon pinched my nipples and a moan escaped my mouth. He tweaked them and soon my nipples were erect and dying to be touched.

Damon's lips disconnected with mine and he bent his head to my chest. He took one nipple into his mouth and sucked and kissed at it. I moaned and bucked my chest upward into his mouth, nothing had ever felt this good.

I watched his smirk, switching to the other breast. I felt his hand trailed down my stomach to cup my wetness and I tensed.

"Damon." I breathed out.

"Yes?"

"I'm scared."

"You don't have to be. If you don't want to do this right now, I understand." He said, looking into my eyes.

I shook my head.

"I want this, Damon. I need you, Damon." I said looking up at him. "I love you."

Damon's eyes sparkled as he pulled me closer into a searing kiss. We made love countless times that night.

* * *

**AN: Now that I did that.. was it horrible? I'm sorry, I've never written it before. Did you like it? Please tell me if it was yay or nay, and what should happen next! 3! **


	15. Realization

**AN: You guys. I love you all so very much. We have gotten 101 reviews and you have no idea how much that excites me! Thank you for all your support XOXO**

* * *

"Damon Salvatore don't you dare procrastinate!" I ordered, trying to pull him out of bed.

"'Lena, I'm tired. Can't we just do this another day?" Damon complained, falling to the floor.

"No! We have to meet Stefan in two hours! You need to get up!" I exclaimed.

Today was the day. The day where we tell Stefan. Or, when Damon tells Stefan. I understand why Damon doesn't want to do this, I know he is afraid of Stefan's reaction. But you never know unless you try. And I really want Damon to have a brother.

"Ugh, fine." Damon huffed, standing up and brushing himself off.

"I'm going to get ready." I announced before walking up to him. "You'll be fine."

I gave his cheek a quick his before turning away to the bathroom.

"This is a horrible idea." Damon groaned, flopping back onto the bed and landing with a thud.

* * *

The carriage pulled up in front of the boarding house. I motioned for Damon to lead the way but he had no reaction.

"Damon."

He turned his head to look at me, his face creased with worry.

"I can't do this." Damon panicked in a loud whisper. "I can't do this."

"Yes you can, Damon!" I encouraged, holding him in my arms.

"He's going to reject me, Elena."

"No. No he's not." I promised. "Come on, let's go."

I took his hand as we stepped out of the carriage. Ms. Flowers had the same stone pathway as the one at my mansion, and I took extra time to only step on the green rocks. I glanced at Damon who was grinning at me. He shook his head and laughed.

I shrugged and laughed with him. Lightening the mood was always good.

* * *

"Elena! What a surprise! What can I do for you?" Stefan greeted, grinning.

"Actually, Stefan. I have some news for you. Well, Damon has some news for you." I explained.

As soon as I said Damon's name I noticed pain and heartbreak flash across Stefan's face.

"And what news could.. Damon.. have for me?" Stefan asked, stuttering on his words.

"Stefan.. um.. this is going to sound extremely weird. You're probably going to think Elena and I are crazy. But she told me your story, and I told her mine. Every sign possible is there. I guess what I am trying to say is that... I think you are my-" Damon was cut off as Stefan raised his hand.

Stefan looked at him with raised eyebrows. All realization came crashing down and I almost broke into tears as Stefan whispered one single word.

"Brother."


	16. The One Problem

**AN: I have been reading too much Batman. Sorry for the long wait! **

* * *

Tears spilled from my eyes as I watched Damon and Stefan rush into a hug.

"Where have you been, brother?" Stefan asked, retreating from the hug.

"The real question is where have you been! How can you live so nicely, while I was stuck with nothing?" Damon questioned.

"One day I woke up and you were gone. Then Ms. Flowers took me in. I cannot believe we have lived such different lives." Stefan explained, glancing over Damon. "I thought it was you, no one could have the same name and look exactly like you."

"I had my suspicions as well." Damon agreed.

I cleared my throat.

"Ok, they were Elena's suspicions." Damon chuckled.

Stefan turned toward me. "Yes, Elena. I have no idea how I can thank you!" He rushed towards me, wrapping me in a hug. I smiled. "Thank you for reuniting us again."

I hugged him back, glancing at Damon. He smiled at me, a real smile. His eyes were lit up and grinned back at him, having never seen him so happy.

"It was no problem. I just wanted Damon to be truly happy, and to get his brother back. I knew his life would never be so complete without you." I said whole-heartedly.

"Please, why don't we all go sit. I know I have loads of questions!" Stefan smiled at both of us, motioning us forwards.

We all took a seat on his couch and talked for what seemed like hours. I offered Stefan a place to live at the mansion and he agreed. Ms. Flowers came in and brought us all lemonade, where we told her the news.

"Why don't I just ask what is all on our minds." Damon began. "How is this going to work?"

"What do you mean?" Stefan asked, leaning forward.

"I'm a slave, Stefan. Nothing will ever be truly right and blissful until I'm not." Damon sighed.

I knew he was right, that had always been the real problem, wasn't it? Damon used to have trust issues, because he is a slave. He used to be so frightened, because he is a slave. Everything comes down to this one little problem, that no one knows how to fix. How do you un-slave someone? Is it even possible? It would be impossible to just act like he wasn't one, everyone already knew.

"I think I might know just the person who can help us." Stefan said, looking up at both of us.

"Alright, who?" I asked.

"His name is Klaus."

* * *

**AN: Sorry for it being so short, but I just wanted to get this to you guys. I know it's been awhile. Blame Harley Quinn and B-Man!**


	17. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE :)

**My apologizes for interrupting your day! I just wanted to let you all know that I am changing my pen name from DelenaGemz to GothamGem because I will be writing (mostly) Batman fanfic from now on. TVD has gotten so boring and complicated lately. Anyone else agree? BTW.. F*** Katherine for doing that to Damon. :) **


	18. Worries (Mini-Chapter)

**AN: Sorry I have taken so long to update. Someone asked me a very serious question in the reviews: IS ELENA DEAD? Well here is my answer: It could very well happen. None of us know how the whole spirit transfer thing works that much, but I think she could be dead, because Elena's spirit doesn't have a body. Maybe it is just floating around like a ghost would, I'm not sure. In all honesty, if Elena was back, Damon would be happy which would be my main goal, but Elena annoys me so much! I would miss her, but not THAT much. I WANT ALARIC BACK!**

* * *

"Klaus is a very wealthy man. He owns dozens upon dozens of slaves. He knows everything about slavery, and I bet we could get him to talk. Klaus lives on the opposite side of town, so traveling won't be a problem. The real problem is whether he is in a good mood or a bad mood." Stefan explained, circling where Klaus's double mansion is on a map.

"What if he is in a bad mood?" Damon asked, turning towards Stefan.

"If Klaus is in a bad mood, there is no chance of talking to him. He is busy everyday except for lunch time on Sundays, so tomorrow." Stefan replied, glancing over at me.

"You are the only one he will talk to." Stefan said.

"Me? Why me?" I asked, feeling uncomfortable. Klaus didn't sound like a very friendly person.

"You're a woman. He is very.. flirtatious, and will be more willing to tell you anything." Stefan sighed.

Damon tensed and clenched his hands into fists. "I don't want Elena near him! Who knows what he will try to pull."

I put my hand on Damon's arm and squeezed it, before rubbing it up and down. "Damon, I can handle myself. If he tries anything, you two won't be far away."

"I don't like this, Elena." Damon shook his head. "Maybe there's another way. Besides, I can't believe I'm saying this but-"

"Damon, no." I interrupted. "You staying a slave is not an option just because I'm at risk."

"How did you..?" Damon asked.

"I know you, Damon. I know your worries." I smirked.

"Maybe I'm getting to predictable." Damon smirked back, pulling me into him.

I smiled before turning back to Stefan. "I'll do whatever I can. Should we be leaving soon, since Klaus has such a limited amount of free time."

"That sounds good to me. I'll let Ms. Flowers know we are leaving before we go. I will meet you outside."

* * *

**AN: Sorry I needed to make this a mini chapter because I was getting so many questions :/ Yes, I am going to continue this story, even though the updates aren't as fast as they used to be so just hang in there, it's almost done anyway. Thanks for all the support, and I love whoever hasn't given up on me :)**


End file.
